Mr & Mrs Mustang
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Marriage is not what it's hyped up to be.After 5 yearsor 6 years and 2 monthstheir marriage seemed lifeless.She thinks he's in the military and he thinks he works for the military too but that's where they're wrong... really wrong. Lot's of deception and


Mr. & Mrs. Mustang

Written by: Matt-luvs-Sora

Disclamer: I do not own copyrights to Fullmetal Alchemist or Mr. & Mrs. Smith. And never will.

(Author's Notes: This is chapter one! I hope you guys like it, I tried my best to stay as original as possible to both storyline and character of both series. I hope I reached your expectations! And for those who reviewed to my story The Chronicles of FMA… THANK YOU big time! You guys rock!cheers however… I have a bad news… I'm starting my degree in medicine next Sunday so expect me to update my story in the well…next 4 months?(That's when I'm on holiday!) GOMEN ; Jané everyone! )

"So… you're Mr. & Mrs. Mustang?" the Psychiatrist in his late forties asked the stiff young couple sitting in his office.

Mrs. Mustang lifted her head from the magazine and gave a stunning smile to the doctor nodding her head in acknowledgement while Mr. Mustang gave a cheery grin and got up to shake the doctors hand.

The doctor sat down on the chair opposite to them and breezed through his file with one eye while examining the young couple through another.

'Both husband and wife seems physically healthy… Mrs. Mustang has amazing legs…' the doctor noted.

Roy caught the sight of the doctor peering at Riza's legs, this caused a part of him to burn in rage.

"Excuse me Doc, are you staring at my wife's legs?" Roy said calmly at the so called psychiatrist, his eyes however… tell a totally different story.

When she heard what Roy said she immediately lifted her head from staring at her hands and pulled down her black skirt over her knee. When she looked over at the two men, they were caught in deathstare match.

"Jealousy," The doctor noted, "One good sign that both of you share a healthy marriage." He continued with a smile which irked Roy a little but he decided to let it go.

"From your previous session with my friend Dr. Wagner he wrote here that both of you mentioned that you feel like a total stranger with each other? How is that? Not being able to have a heart to heart conversation and always resorting to typical question like _'How's work? What time is dinner? _And always answering with a simple one word answer before feeling totally oblivious of what to say next and before you know it you are stuck in this limbo of uncomfortable silence."

"Exactly." Riza answered.

Roy stared at the doctor in awe, he's impressed. What the doctor said was true word by word… he couldn't have said it better himself.

"Are you Psychic or something, Doc?" he blurted out still in awe.

"I don't spend 10 years studying psychology for nothing Mr. Mustang, now I'm here to help you both overcome your problems and help both of you see your marriage in a new light."

"Now… Riza, Roy… How long have you been married to each other?"

Roy answered almost instantly, "5 years."

Riza glanced over at Roy and said to him in-matter-of-factly tone, "6 years and two months."

"And where did you first meet each other?"

This time Riza answered first, "Outside of Amesteris on the southern part."

"In Ishbal… during the war." Roy added, gazing into Riza's eyes. For a moment there he felt he had a connection with her but realizing this she quickly turned away.

Flash Back

"Listen I want every tourist from Amesteris traveling alone to be captured and brought in for questioning, Go now!" A man dressed in Ishbalian Army uniform ordered his men.

The party burst into a nearby hotel, Roy Mustang watched them coming in as he sat perched on a bar stool sipping on a Bloody Mary. The bartender turned around from the radio and whispered to Roy, "There coming to get any tourist from Amesteris that's traveling alone. Man… I hope the guy you're meeting show's up real soon."

Roy simply grinned and passed a twenty to the bartender for the drink, "Keep the change."

Roy took another sip as the soldiers got nearer and nearer to the pub.

'Shit! I've been had! Those damned bastards set me up!' Roy cursed mentally as he chewed on his lip trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

_Too late!_

"Hey you!" The soldier yelled at Roy as he lazily took another sip pretending not to hear them calling, "Are you deaf, Amesterian!"

-----------------------------

In the lobby

-----------------------------

"No!No! I'm here to meet with my fiancé!" Riza lied trying to get out of this mess. She was send here on a mission to meet with an ammunition supplier, 'God those no good jerks! This is the 3rd time they put my ass in trouble, I should've figured out they would pull this stunt again.' She said to herself, rubbing her temples as she argued with the soldier.

Then… she saw _him_ and he was looking at her. His eyes hidden behind the dark shades yet they seem to be able to talk to her, telling her his plans.

Almost animatedly she walked over to him and he walk over to her. In the backgrounds soldiers were shouting at them, some were looking at them suspiciously.

'Please, I hope this works.' She prayed silently.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said, embracing the man in front of her trying her best to look and sound like a worried fiancé.

"I just came down to get a drink while you where in the shower. Did you miss me?" Roy said puckering up for a kiss.

Riza hesitated, 'I can't believe this man!' She said mentally, clenching her teeth under her adoring smile. From the reflection on her _fiancé's_ shades he could see four men still watching them closely. Riza leaned in to kiss him but before she got to him, his lip captured her's first taking her off guard. She closed her eyes and finds herself enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. Her legs followed his as he guided her towards a door stopping momentarily as he twisted the knob to open the door and swoop her in before kicking the door closed with one leg.

They quickly let go of each other and locked their ears to the door. The sound of the soldiers' footstep slowly dissipating, signaling that were gone. Riza slides down to the floor in relief, wiping a non-existent sweat from her porcelain forehead.

"I'm Roy." He said offering his hand to her.

"Riza." She answered, taking his hand.

End Flash Back

"And when did you realize you were in love?"

"At first sight." Roy answered.

Riza looked at him in surprise, "Really?" She's finding it hard to believe, if he was in love with her in the first place then why the constant flirting with other women?

As if reading her mind, he replied, "I was trying to make you jealous."

"Clearly that didn't work." Riza said, before pausing to answer the doctor's question, "I realized it when I saw you lying at that hospital, next to Havoc… The thought of losing you made me realize how important you were in my life. I wasn't able to do anything when she told me you were gone."

Roy stared at Riza, her strong features was turned away from him. She was looking at everything else in this room except at him. 'Did she hate him that much now?' He said mentally to himself.


End file.
